Want Take Have
by The-voices-told-me
Summary: One-shot, Faith's drunk, Buffy's not...Queue slurred words, out of place chuckles and rotten hangovers.


_A/N: So this is basically a small idea that popped into my head and wouldn't go away, it is Buffy/Faith though nothing serious. This is my first time uploading a story...or in my case one-shot, so please go easy on me, yeah. All feedback is welcome, I would LOVE to know what you guys...and girls think. So don't be shy on clicking that review button 'kay._

_Set from Buffy's point of view._

--

-

She's drunk

I can see it

See it in the way she is moving, the way she clings to some guy she's been dancing with for a while now.

Arms wrapped around his neck as her head rests upon his shoulder, he's smiling, talking…though the words he speaks I cannot hear, to be honest I don't really want to.

I keep an eye on her and I don't even know why

She's a Slayer, not like she couldn't take a random guy on.

Though I remind myself that she's also drunk, drunk to the point of brainless…I roll my eyes as I see him start to get a whole lot more hands on, his egotistic smirk making me feel a sudden rush of anger.

She doesn't seem to care and I can't help but wonder if I should go over there and break them up

I revert on the whole idea as the picture of me running over and snatching Faith back would seem like a huge oddity, the attention I don't need and the action would probably warrant a bunch of questions.

Questions I wouldn't know how to answer.

Again I roll my eyes reminding myself way to much of Dawn, maybe she got the trait from me?

Who knows, I can't really say for sure as I don't really keep track of when I actually roll my eyes I mean…Okay! Enough random thoughts

I look up again a little surprised to see Faith heading towards me, her smirk fixed firmly upon her lips as she stumbles slightly.

"Hey, B." She says and I almost cringe at how drunk she sounds, I smile though it fades when I see the guy she was dancing with walk up behind her, his eyes spell trouble, tomfoolery.

"All done dancing?" I ask pushing aside the burning desire to knock him lifeless

Faith nods though her answer hardly matches. "Nah B, nights still young, you should join…gotta show me those moves of yours."

I laugh somewhat put on. "Actually I'm kinda beat, I think I might call it a night."

"You've hardly done a thing B, just come for one dance yeah?"

I frown as Faith's hands fall flat against the table her head bowing as she finishes her sentence

Yep, she's _so _drunk

"I think maybe you should call it a nigh too Faith." I say ignoring her before words, she looks at me quickly, though her eyes don't really focus and she seems to almost pout, I try to keep the concerned gaze from my face as I smile. "It's late and all."

Okay, so I suck at trying to convince people…well Faith to come home with me

Though I'd worry all night if I just left her here so hey, it's better than nothing

She gives me another one of her famous smirks and I can't help but feel dizzy at the sight of it, her brown eyes stay fixed on mine before finally she speaks. "Can't, promised this guy here we'd have 'nother dance." She points to him and he smiles coaxingly at me.

I glare

So what if I come across as bad-mannered, he had his hands all over Faith not two minutes ago…He deserves it.

"There's room for one more." He says and I bite back an insult as I stand with force

Pushing pass Faith so as I can situate in front of him, I briefly turn back to make sure she is indeed still standing before giving him my best defiant stare.

If looks could in reality kill, he'd be dead twice over, laying in a crumpled heap upon the floor…limp!

They can't

So he lives to stand another day

"Not interested." I quip my hand reaching back quickly as I grab Faith's wrist. "She's not either."

Yeah, okay, so I seem a little like 'crazy lady' but I don't trust him for a second and the way Faith is swaying I just want to get her out of here.

He looks at me for a long time, eyebrows knitting together. "I think she can answer for herself…"

"Maybe, but I'm betting the alcohol has part control of what she is thinking, saying and doing." I drive my words home with another glare. "Besides not much dancing will be going on if she's an unconscious mess."

I feel Faith pull her wrist free and am shocked when her arms slide around my waist, she chuckles and her breath is warm on my neck. "Lighten up B; you're gunna kill 'em if you glare any harder." She tightens her grip as though she is hugging me from behind, head resting upon my shoulder.

Oh yeah, she's completely wasted

Only a drunk out of her mind Faith would be all touchy-feely.

I attempt to pull away as my whole intimidating speech and glare is hardly going to work with her so close to me and just feeling her heated body against mine is making my head spin.

She holds me tighter and I feel her body vibrate as she laughs. ""sides Buffy, if I do pass out I'll have you to catch me."

I rest my hands over her arm as I keep my gaze on _him. _"I'd prefer not to have to carry you home Faith, not my ideal night out." She again laughs and I'm guessing whatever she's laughing at is only funny because of the amount of alcohol she's had, I ignore her as I speak to the guy. "Look I'm sorry if she promised you another dance, but I really think I should take her home."

I'm not sorry

Not at all

And I know he can tell as he gives me a long and hard stare, looking over the two of us briefly before he nods, reluctantly, but it's still a nod and I take it within my grace.

I give him a smile; one filled with less hate and soften my eyes so they aren't firing daggers his way

"See ya another time." Faith says and I feel her head nod in a gesture of goodbye, he grins at her leeringly and I want to deck him though only hold back as she has still got me tightly within her grasp.

I can't help but smile as he walks away almost immediately tagging onto a group of women as they dance, at least it ain't Faith…

"Home?" I say quietly and Faith mutters a garbled _yeah_ her arms letting me go as I turn to face her. "You going to be able to walk that far?"

She smiles and my stomach tingles when I see her dimples. "Reckon so B, been drunker than this before."

I can't help but believe her on that one, knowing Faith likes to party and party she does. I nod with haste as I grin.

"Is that why you were using me to hold yourself up?"

I get a smirk in response. "You didn't seem to mind."

She has a point so I decide to just grab her by the arm and lead her outside; perhaps the fresh air might sober her up a bit, though I doubt it.

I know she's stumbling through the crowd, I almost half expect her to fall flat on her face so cautiously I keep my eyes steadily on where she walks, holding her up by the arm as well as dragging her out the door.

The cold night air hits me with force and I have to remind myself that it is not summer anymore, Faith doesn't seem to notice the cold instead she's taking it upon herself to lean slightly onto me.

Our shoulders touching

"You're not cold?" I ask and she chuckles…it's cute

"Got you to keep me warm B."

My heart skips a beat and for a moment I fear it's the onset of a heart attack, though the lateral side of my brain knows it's from Faith's words.

I smile lightly and grab her arm again as I start to walk.

It's silent for a minute; the only sounds come from Faith's shoes as she drags her feet slightly.

I pray quietly that a vampire doesn't attack, because I'm sure if one did Faith would be about as handy as a snail in water.

Disregarding the picture that was brought to mind I look at Faith, she has her head bowed and seems fascinated with the ground; though I'd say she was more so trying to walk in a straight line than admire the footpath.

"You doing okay?" I ask and I already know the answer.

"Five by five."

I smile and tighten my grip around her arm. "You look a little pale."

I only notice this fact as I talk and find myself stopping.

She staggers a little though manages to turn to face me, brown eyes hazy as she smirks and I get the feeling the alcohol is really starting to affect her.

"Do you want to sit down?" I say and grimace at how concerned I sound, my words seem to take her fancy as she lets out a low chuckle, one that grows slightly as she talks.

"We're in…in the middle of the street B, look like a right fool to just be sittin' don't cha think?" Her smile never leaves.

I nod almost as though I hadn't thought of that and who am I kidding…

…I hadn't

Still, with the fear that Faith was going to pass out, vomit or just fall over I quickly grab her arm, pulling it around my shoulder and holding her gently around the waist.

She doesn't protest

Drilling home the fact that she is _really _drunk

I walk a few steps and readjust my hold on her as she leans into me more; her eyes seem distant as they stare straight ahead, though she seems to be looking at nothing but her own thoughts.

Again we walk in a soothing silence, the street merely empty, almost ghost like

I get the feeling it's because it is like one in the morning, most people are probably asleep…fast asleep.

We cross the road and I can see the house, no lights are on which I knew would be the case as Dawn decided to stay at a friend's house, my protests of that went unheard to her teenage ears.

I smile once we get to the front door, hearing my bed calling my name.

Stopping to get my keys from my pocket I look to Faith, no front on the whole coherent barrier as she still looks to be in _la la_ land, slowly and awkwardly I unlock the door pulling with me Faith.

"You can stay here tonight…" I mutter quietly because I know how ironic is was to bring her here then tell her, it just seems so much harder to take her all the way to the motel she's staying at.

She nods though I really don't think she heard me.

"Do you want a drink of water?" I add again noticing how pale she looks.

This time she looks at me. "I'm sweet B." She pauses and her eyebrows furrow. "Though I have a wicked headache."

"Thought you might." I laugh though stop when I notice her start to sway, I grab her by the arm although to my dismay it does nothing to steady her.

"Think I need to sit." She mutters and before I know it she's sinking slowly to the ground

"Faith…" I breathe out my arms wrapping around her and I find myself giving her an awkward hug as we both kneel on the ground, somewhat quietly and I can't help but smile at how slowly her decent to the floor was.

She mumbles something though I can't understand and I feel her body become heavier as she lays her head on my shoulder, her arms stationed limply be her sides and I'm left holding her up.

Not sure if she's conscious or not I stay still

Her breathing is quiet and I can feel her body moving in a steady rhythm, it's lulling almost and I find myself fighting away sleep.

I mean it would be pointless trying to sleep when I'm kneeling, much less holding up a motionless Faith.

"Faith…" I whisper and I feel her startle awake though she only moves slightly

"Mmm."

"I think we should get off the floor, can't stay here all night."

She groans and her arms move to wrap around me, I feel my heart speed up at the action and swallow the lump that has formed within my throat, she's warm and I can feel the heat radiating from her.

"I'm comfy B." Her voice is low and laced with sleep

I smile at her words. "You'd be more comfy on a bed, trust me."

She shakes her head and tightens her embrace, I summaries again how drunk she must be to actually do this.

"Don't wanna move…" She whispers and I nod

Sure I could yank her up and drag her upstairs, carry her onto the bed.

Wouldn't be to hard…Slayer strength and all…plus I doubt she'd be very heavy

Though I had to agree and give Faith props, it was comfy, just sitting here.

Taking into consideration that we were kneeling on the ground and I was supporting half if not all of her body weight…It was still comfortable.

I can feel her breathing become shallower and her grip on me loosens just a fraction, for a moment I think she's asleep though I am quickly corrected as she starts to chuckle, her voice raspy.

I smile and can't contain my own quick giggle as she keeps on chuckling, body moving against mine as she does.

I go to ask her what is so funny though hold back as I figure it'd probably be something tiny if not nonexistent, I put it down to the alcohol grinning inwardly to myself at the thought of Faith constantly laughing every time she got drunk…or maybe it's a one off, spur of the moment thing where something so small can seem hilarious.

She stops her chuckling momentarily as she lifts her head from my shoulder I can feel her breath on my neck as she talks. "Left the door open, B." And she chuckles again.

I look to the open front door and smile

Yep, it was something tiny

"Gunna shut it?" She asks laughter mingling with her words

Though I don't want to move my brain gets the better of me and I nod slowly, gently extracting myself from Faith's tight grip as I stand, leaving her kneeling with an apparent sway on the ground.

I reach the door and shut it quickly making sure it's locked before turning my attention back on Faith, to my surprise she's standing, not very progressively though it's a start.

"You okay?" I ask for what must be the third time tonight, I don't really wait for a response as I continue. "Bed?"

She smirks. "Bit quick don't ya think B, you haven't even brought me dinner yet."

I roll my eyes at her innuendo trying to suppress a laugh, though it escapes through my nose and I look like I just held in a sneeze.

"I didn't mean it like that."

She knows that

I know she knows that

Yet I tell her anyway

"Need help getting up the stairs?" I ask and she shakes her head, brown eyes meeting mine

"I've got it."

I nod though despite her words and my gesture I still put my arm around her waist, she takes it upon herself to start walking and slowly with more than a few stumbles we reach my room.

"Are you tired?" I ask, which is stupid seems as one look at her and anyone with half a brain could tell that she was.

I keep my arm around her waist as I walk her over to my bed she smiles and I can tell she's about to make a joke. "That your subtle way of tryin' to get me into bed B?"

I laugh quickly and sit her down, the lights are off so the room is casted in shadows making everything seem still and peaceful, I sit next to her and her eyes fall onto me.

"Rooms spinning…" She deadpans and I can't help the giggle that escapes my lips.

"Just another added bonus you get when you drink way more then what you should, how many drinks did you have anyway?"

She seems to count in her head and I smile when she shrugs. "Lost count."

I nod. "You should get some sleep, it's late." As much as I am enjoying being in the company of Faith my concern for her health gets the better of me, she looks tired.

Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if she sleeps for a week.

She nods though when I go to move her hand grabs mine

It's warm against my skin and I find myself momentarily breathless, I shake it off when she speaks.

"Not staying B?"

And although her words are confidant, said with a leering smile her eyes seem to say something else and I find myself unable to resist the pull they behold.

I smile slightly. "Want me to?"

I can't deny I'm shocked when she nods, nor can I deny the little flutter my heart does when she bites her bottom lip almost in a nervous action. I sit back down and she moves slightly closer to me.

"Room still spinning?" I ask for lack of anything better to say, I hear her breath out deeply a soft moan penetrating the room as she confirms my question without words. "Maybe you should lie down."

She shakes her head and I turn to look at her.

"Why not?"

"Don't feel so good."

I take a second glance and notice that she has gone a shade paler, her hands grip her stomach and she sits forwards just a fraction, it's involuntary and I don't even realize completely I'm doing it as I rub her back, tracing circles slowly.

Her head drops and she holds it up with her hands.

"Are you going to be sick?"

She shrugs and I can tell she's trying to make the room stop spinning as she shuts her eyes.

I keep rubbing circles.

A moment passes and she stays still, her body relaxes a bit as she picks her head back up brown eyes looking into mine.

"Make it stop…" She says and it's merely a whisper, said through a drunken slur as she flops forward.

Catching me off guard as I quickly bring her into a hug

It not being lost on me that this is basically the third time tonight that we've hugged or been in each other's personal space.

"I take it you're now regretting all those shots you had?" I quip though my voice sounds concerned, I feel her nod against me and I tighten my grip around her, she's warm, her skin hot against mine. "Wanna lie down now?"

It's probably pointless to ask

Though I do

And the answer I get is one I half expected…

…A shake of her head

I hear her mumble though it seems to be just random words, her body relaxing even more in my arms.

I smile, the fact that Faith is in my arms willingly and not protesting is different, I feel slightly buzzed at the thought and quickly find myself stroking her hair.

It's soft

Her breathing becomes slower falling into a steady rhythm as I rock lightly back and forth, I sigh quietly as a peaceful silence falls over us, it's calming and within a few minutes Faith's asleep. Her head once again resting upon my shoulder as I continue to stroke her hair.

I don't know why

Don't even have a clue why I'm still holding her

But it feels right, so right that it's kinda a scary thought to have, making my stomach twist and become all…sickly?

No, maybe it's nerves

It's something because now my heart is beating faster at the mere closeness of Faith, I can feel her hands gripping my back holding on gently, the feeling of her breathing against me makes me dizzy and the smell of her leather jacket mixed with the alcohol and a slight cinnamon scent makes me want to hold onto her tightly and never let go.

Okay! Lets slow down…I'm starting to sound like I _like _Faith.

All thoughts on that should stop!

I clear my throat as I shift Faith carefully in my arms, she stirs though doesn't wake and I smile at how peaceful she looks. A part of me wants to wake her, just so I can see her look at me, see her brown eyes…though a bigger part of me tells myself to let her sleep.

It wins out in the end and I find myself shifting again as I pull Faith further onto the bed, allowing her to lie on her back as I let go of her.

Standing slowly I watch her for a moment; the shadows hide part of her face casting their darkness upon her.

I can't help but frown at the thought of how big a hangover she is going to have tomorrow and I also note that she would probably be vague on events, doubt she'd let on that she remembered basically passing out in my arms anyway.

Walking slowly to the door I glance back briefly, smiling softly at how innocent she looks

Not something I'm use to seeing

I smirk again and whisper quietly as I leave.

She wouldn't hear me

But I still say it anyway

"Goodnight, Faith."

-

-

Its morning

I know this because it is light out and the sun is burning at my eyes as it shines through the window, I roll onto my side grabbing desperately for the pillow as I shield my face.

I'm on Dawns bed

Having crashed there once I made sure Faith was okay, it's better than the couch and I have a feeling Faith wouldn't exactly be five by five about waking up next to me.

My eyes shoot open as I remember last night, I wince…Damn sun!

Disregarding my early morning hate for the light I throw the pillow to the ground standing quickly as I leave the room, I take notice that there is no grumpy teenager at the end of the bed or throwing complaints at me for sleeping on the bed, Dawn must still be at her friend's house.

It doesn't take me long to reach my room

A few seconds

The doors been pulled shut so I gently push it open barely getting into the room before I hear a low groan, its coming from the bathroom and one guess who it is.

I revert back leaving the shadowed room as I now focus on getting to my destination

I do, though find myself merely standing outside

Should I go in?

I contemplate this with what must be such a serious face as I actually start to feel frown lines appearing, trying to reverse that I quickly grin noting earnestly that I probably just came across as really lame and a little crazy.

I hear her again and grimace at the sound of her vomiting

I go for the subtle approach. "You okay Faith?"

I know she hears me because she seems to try and slow her rapid breathing, to no avail. "Five by five?" She says and I don't miss it being posed as a question rather than a statement.

Opposing all my hesitance I open the door quickly, she's kneeling on the ground with her hands resting upon her knees, her heads bowed though she hears me come in.

"Got one wicked as headache." She says and I give her a smile, one she doesn't see

"Want some water or something?"

She shakes her head. "Wouldn't keep it down don't think."

"Bad hangover?"

Yeah okay, so I'm miss state-the-obvious then ask-the-obvious I shrug at myself and the action warrants a look from Faith.

"I've had worse." She says though adds. "But this is really throwing me for a six, like I got hit by a fucking truck or somethin'."

I smile though quickly hide the concern I have for her as I turn it into a giggle. "You only have yourself to blame…"

She's quick to reply. "I have the alcohol to blame B, not my fault if it's to bloody hard to resist."

"Two words Faith…self…control."

She scowls and my stomach does flips at how cute I find it. "Never did have that."

I nod and smile again. "Right…Want, take, have yeah?"

And now she smirks as well, making my legs feel weak…

Okay! Not a normal reaction to Faith grinning…Again gotta get those thoughts from my head.

"Something like that B." Her voice is low and she looks over me, eyes travelling slowly up my body till our eyes meet…I suddenly am feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Do…do you remember anything about last night?" I ask and though I hadn't intended to my brain seems to be detaching itself of all smartness and going for the winner of the dumb prize.

Wow that sounded stupid…

I watch as Faith gives a smirk. "Bits and pieces." She shrugs

Leaving my brain elsewhere I kneel down next to her

Why? Don't ask me I'm brainless remember?

"What are the bits and pieces?"

"You're asking me if I remember passin' out in your arms, yeah?"

I blush and I know she sees it, though can't help the crimson that stains my cheeks.

She smirks somewhat making me feel even more embarrassed. "I was wicked drunk B, sorry if I decided you'd be a comfy place to crash."

And now I'm laughing

God, could I get anymore lamer?

I get my answer when I speak. "I didn't mind." She raises her eyebrows so I go for broke and attempt a joke. "If you wanted me that badly you could have just said so."

She adverts her eyes and I see a slight smile playing on her lips. "I always thought actions spoke louder than words B, not point beatin' round the bush."

I go to reply though stop as Faith lurches forward, her hands gripping tightly to the toilet as she vomits, I grimace and immediately try to sooth her by rubbing her back more than a little surprised when she doesn't tense or flinch from the contact. I can feel the heat from her body against my hand and wonder briefly if she is sick, though shake it when I add the pros and cons of that happening.

She's a Slayer…we rarely get sick.

She breaths loudly and I look at her quickly, my hand stopping as I now scoot closer.

"Want anything?"

She shakes her head with haste.

I nod though despite myself I talk. "You sure?"

This time she nods and briefly I think about making a joke about her being so quiet, I reverse on this idea when she again clutches the toilet her knuckles white as she empties her stomach.

I return to rubbing circles upon her back and soon she calms, her vow low as she moans slightly sitting back from the toilet. I don't know what to do.

My brain doesn't want to function and so words are off the table

Words that'd probably be useless to sooth a hung over Faith anyhow, though I still curse my un-working brain and blame it.

Moving closer to her I hesitantly stop everything I'm doing…Including breathing, as I contemplate my next move.

A second passes and finally my concern out ways my pride and ego.

Slowly I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me so that her back is against my front, she's light and her body is easy to hold despite the fact she's tensed.

Not much

Though I'd say enough to make her feel awkward

She doesn't say anything and I am brimming with cheer at the mere detail that she hasn't pulled away, I find myself rocking slowly, mimicking almost last night's actions and she cautiously rests her head against me. It's silent for a moment and I'm glad my brain decided to walk out of my head for if it hadn't; I doubt I would be sitting here like this.

I smile to myself and whisper lightly in her ear. "Actions speak louder than words, yeah."

I feel her nod and tighten my grip around her.

I add for a reason even I don't fully understand. "Want, take, have."

-

--

_A/N: I am already planning on writing another one-shot to add on to this, basically a reverse of this one...Buffy's drunk and Faith's in her sights...Though I will only write it if you people want, so please let me know. Oh and thanks in advance for reading, hope you liked...and if not, well that's fine to. Have a great day/night. See ya's._


End file.
